


Winter Break in Newer Home

by Nate_der_graben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Frisk, asgore sucks at naming things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_der_graben/pseuds/Nate_der_graben
Summary: Since Frisk was able to SAVE Asriel from turning back to Flowey by using DT to make a duplicate of her SOUL, Asriel has been extremely grateful for a second chance to start his life. Frisk had been put out of action for a while (that much DT took more than she expected), and got better just in time to finish the term before winter break. She is about 18, and Asriel is about the same (We never really knew what their ages were so you can decide). Frisk doesn't live with Toriel, because Sans and Papyrus took guardianship over her when she became sick. Asgore and Toriel got back together again (Not surprisingly), and life is good. After an almost faltal snowboarding accident, Asriel realizes that he has a new feeling that he's never felt before; love. Not LOVE, but love from the heart. Frisk experiences a similar moment after a whole day of hating herself, because the accident kind of is her fault.





	1. School's out (FOR EVAH!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts).



> Hey, ya'll, thanks for reading.  
> This is my first shipping ever, so enjoy!  
> I'll see how far that this can go before I proclaim it complete (Hopefully not more than 15-ish chapters)  
> Also I suck at relationship things so this will be a challenge THAT I ACCEPT!  
> P.s. the other Asriel/Frisk stories on here I've read sucked, so I took it upon myself to do one of my own.

As the snow started falling (again) in Newer Home, Frisk and Monster Kid were sitting inside Toriel's school in the science classroom. The class, of course, was taught by Sans, who actually made such a boring topic, according to Monster Kid, "Soooo cool!"

"ok kids," Sans was saying, "so you know i hate homework with a passion, so there'll be no major assignments for you to take home." The class brightened up, because when the  _teacher_ said that they didn't like homework, that meant that there would be a small assignment. Only one. A tiny one. Not some complicated math equations like their math teacher gave them, not a bunch of things to read for their English teacher. A simple assignment. Finally.

Frisk concealed an urge to grin at Sans, because she respected Sans. Besides, Sans, she knew, would probably end up making a pun about the snow. Again. 

"and," Sans continued, "i think i'll let you all go home now. i think that's the best work, right?" Sans was already grinning, but he grinned wider as the class started cheering. Frisk laughed, as did Monster Kid; Sans was so lazy, but he was the only science teacher that they had as of right now. 

_RIIIINNNNGGGG_

"see ya after break kids!" Sans called after the rushing amoeba that was the class.

* * *

 

Asriel was already at his locker, which was next to Frisk's and Monster Kid's, pulling on his winter coat and hat. He was getting pretty tall now, A little taller than Toriel, but not yet as tall as Asgore. He was already beginning to feel his frame being filled with the muscle and power of a Boss Monster, but as of right now, he was still the old Asriel Dreemurr. 

"Heya, Azzy," Frisk called as she approached. Asriel turned, and grinned. 

"Howdy, Frisk, Howdy, M.K," Asriel greeted. He pulled on his gloves, and was slipping his backpack on as Frisk and Monster Kid put their stuff on.

"Yo, Asriel," Monster Kid said, as Frisk helped him get into his armless jacket, "I'm gonna be at that giant hill that's half the size of Ebott this break. Wanna come with us when we go?"

Asriel agreed. Sledding or snowboarding, Asriel liked to do either.

"What about you, Frisk?" Monster Kid hovered around Frisk as she was putting her backpack on. Asriel grinned inwardly as he watched Frisk help Monster Kid once again put his jacket on. She had a slender frame, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight back.  _She can fight pretty hard when she wants to_ , Asriel reflected. 

"Sure, I'd love to go with you guys!" Frisk said. She was almost done with fixing the jacket, "Stop squirming around, M.K., or we'll never get to leave." Frisk finally zipped Monster Kid's jacket, and the three started their walk home.

* * *

 

Later that day, Asriel and Frisk were hanging out at Grillby's for some hot chocolate. They were sitting at their normal bar stool seats.

"So do you have much homework for break, Azzy?" Frisk asked, sipping her drink. She watched as Asriel tried to drink the warm beverage without his chin fur being stained (again), to no avail.

"Shit, not again." Asriel wiped his chin with a napkin before responding. "Naw, not too much stuff. Sans didn't give us anything, Undyne just wants us to go outside a lot, and all I got for English was this reading packet thingy."

"Same. By the way, when M.K. starts doing his squirming, can you intervene next time?"

Asriel laughed. "No promises, Frisk. He's more hyper than that annoying dog that keeps chasing Paps." 

Frisk rolled her eyes and agreed. 

Grillby was cleaning a cup with a cloth when he looked up at the two and said, ".......................................It's true though."

Asriel pounded the table, and said, "And if Grillby agrees, then I know that I'm right. There's no denying it."

Frisk laughed, and put her cup down. Asreil had grown out of his introverted, crybaby self years ago, and now he was never afraid to speak up or crack a joke. Asriel took another sip of hot chocolate and didn't notice the tiny drip that escaped the cup and went down his chin. Frisk handed Asriel a napkin.

"Huh? What's this fo- oh." He looked down at his chin as best he could. "Damn, why can't I ever drink anything without getting it on my freaking chin. It's like my chin is a liquid magnet or something." He wiped furiously at his chin. 

"......................Why don't you use a straw?" Grillby held out a straw for Asriel. Frisk and Asriel laughed.

* * *

 

Later at home, Asriel was lying on his bed, listening to Fall Out Boy on his phone.  _The Phoenix_ was playing when he got the text from Frisk:

 

  * _**hey, we're gonna go to the hill. Wanna go???**_
  * _Sure, I'd love to. Meet @ your place?_
  * **_ya that's fine. Bring your board, M.K. wants to race us both...again lol XD_**
  * _so he's asking to loose...again. lol ok c u in a bit._
  * **_yup c u_ :-P**



Asriel grabbed his boots and goggles, and went downstairs to go into the garage for his board. He saw his mom sitting in her chair by the fire, reading a book on turtles. She had since moved on from her obsession of snails (Asriel had once pointed out that snails were kinda gross).

"Oh, hello Asriel," Toriel greeted, putting down her book for a moment. 

"Howdy, I'm going to go boarding with Frisk and M.K.." 

"Okay, my son. Be careful, it's snowing again."

Asriel opened the door to the garage. "Oh, don't worry, mom we'll be fine."

He grabbed the board, which had been leaning on the wall not too far away, and put it in the trunk of his car. It wasn't anything as impressive as Papyrus's sports car, but it was good enough for him.

He arrived at Sans and Papyrus's house not to long after, and he saw Papyrus, Frisk and Monster Kid waiting for him.

"Howdy, guys, how's it going?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Papyrus threw his arms up in the air. He was wearing snowboarding goggles and even changed his normally red "battle body" boots for plain boarding boots. "I think I'll come with you guys to join in the fun!"

Frisk looked at Asriel apologetically, but Asriel shook it off. "Of course you can Paps, it'll be twice as fun now."

Sans poked his head out of the door to the house and greeted Asriel. " keep my brother out of trouble, will ya? i gotta stay home and grade a few things."

" _Snow_ problem, Sans. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

Frisk and Papyrus groaned at the terrible pun. Sans grinned wider. "meh, not bad kid. Just don't  _parka_ your car in the main lot, it's slippy."

"SAANNNNS! STOP MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" Papyrus stomped on the ground. Monster Kid was dying of laughter, rolling around in the snow. Asriel snorted, but managed to not laugh. 

"OKAAAYY guys, let's all act our age, and get going, how 'bout?" Frisk was looking exasperated.

"ok. have fun guys."

"We will!" They all said. Frisk and Monster Kid went into Papyrus's car, and Asriel followed close behind.


	2. Snowboarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for checking in on me again!  
> Enjoy this chapter!!  
> I am treating you to an OC of mine that I named Derick White, so yeah.  
> He's not really important, I just wanna see how he makes the story.

As Sans had predicted, the main parking lot to the park that had the hill, nicknamed "MinEbott" by the residents, was quite slick. Papyrus and Asriel carefully drove to the other lot that was a little farther away, but was safer to maneuver in.

"Yo, this'll be the BEST day ever!" Monster Kid was saying as Asriel pulled on his boarding boots over his feet. Monster Kid was turning circles in excitement. His scarf was streaming behind him. Asriel noticed that Monster Kid didn't fall. His overall balance was getting pretty good. Papyrus and Frisk pulled out the three boards from the trunk of Papyrus's trunk, and laughed as Asriel had to help Monster Kid put on his coat by himself.

"I'd help Azzy," Frisk teased, "But my hands are full." She was holding both her own board, a red board with a cool flame design on the bottom, and Monster Kid's board, a yellow board that had a smiley face with sunglasses on the bottom.

"There. I swear sometimes M.K. that you squirm your way out of your coats like a little snake or something." Asriel shot a glare at Frisk, who shrugged and grinned. Papyrus, whose board was a forest green board that had a skeleton head design on the front and back ends of the board, suggested that they go to the top.

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Monster Kid surged forward and promptly tripped in the deep snow, face first.

* * *

Eventually, after helping Monster Kid not fall in the snow a million times (he only fell on other time) the group got to the top of MinEbott. Frisk helped Monster Kid get situated on his board, and then got on her own. Asriel and Papyrus were already ready. 

"I would suggest that we race each other to the bottom!" Papyrus said, holding a gloved index finger up in the air. 

"YEAH! Yeahyeahyeah! Yes! Please!" Monster Kid said, trying not to tip over. Asriel smirked, and got an elbow from Frisk as a result.

"Okay then! Let's get ready!"

The lineup was Papyrus on the far left, Monster Kid, Frisk and finally Asriel. They were about to go when they heard someone call for Frisk.

"Frisk! Hey wait up!" Frisk turned. It was Derick from school, who was about as tall as she was, but had auburn colored hair, and blue eyes that glinted whenever he tried to pull a prank on anyone. 

"Hey, Derick, my man!" Asriel brofisted Derick, who was panting from running up the hill. His board was a cobalt blue, with electric bolt designs covering the top and bottom. 

"Hey Derick, what's up?" Frisk asked with a smile. Derick was a cool kid, even if he was a little awkward at times.

"I was coming in behind you guys by myself, and thought it'd be cool to board with you guys. Mind if I join ya?" Derick said after catching his breath.

Papyrus answered before anyone could respond, "Of course you can, human Derick! We were just about to race to the bottom! You can be next to me if you wish!"

Derick grinned and agreed. Once he was in place, Frisk called out the count-down. 

"Ok guys, in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" They took off. Asriel took the lead initially, but was soon over come by Frisk and Papyrus. Monster Kid and Derick were close behind. Leaning forward to make himself more aerodynamic, Asriel shot past Frisk and Papyrus. The wind was howling in his ears, which he had fortunately remembered to fold into his hat so they wouldn't start flapping around like a drunk bird.

"Whoa!" Derick shot past Asriel, but he was looking behind him. They were close to the bottom now. Papyrus and Frisk tied at the finish line, but as they were arguing playfully who really won, they noticed that Monster Kid, Derick and Asriel staring back at the top. They suddenly started scrambling out of their boards.

"What is it-?" Frisk saw. It was a little avalanche coming down the hill. Being half as tall as Mount Ebott, MinEbott was prone to avalanches like any mountain. No one had ever been caught in one before, usually because the snow was packed down pretty well. 

Papyrus grabbed Frisk, and charged out of the way. Derick and Monster kid left their boards behind as the ground started shaking. Asriel was struggling to get his boots off, because they were jammed in the board's clamps. 

"Damn, damn, damn no nononono shoot stupid boots," Asriel was saying as he got one off. The avalanche was closing in, and the others just noticed that Asriel wasn't with them yet.

"AZZY! RUUUUNNN!" Frisk screamed from Papyrus's arms. Asriel looked at the avalanche angrily. Damn, he was in for it. 

No.

He wouldn't let that happen. He valued his life. He valued his family and friends. Standing as the avalanche loomed around him, Asriel threw both his hands in front of himself, rainbow colored energy flaming around his hands.

"NO!! I WON'T LET ME DIE!" Asriel shot the energy at the mass of snow just as it was about to hit him. He felt his other boot snap off the board as the energy field he created was pushed back by the humongous force that the avalanche had.

From the side, Papyrus had set Frisk down, and was starting to charge in after Asriel, but stopped in surprise when he saw a kind of bubble  suddenly go around Asriel.

Frisk and Monster Kid watched in awe as the avalanche zoomed past, and hit a few trees along the way, knocking them sideways. Papyrus jumped high over the high pile of snow, and started digging where the bubble had been. Derick stood rooted to the spot, confused, but also in awe of the power you could  _feel_ in the air.

"Asriel! Asriel Dreemurr! Are you okay!?!??" He found the energy shield still up. Papyrus sighed in relief. Asriel was fine. He looked into the bubble and saw Asriel unconscious on the ground, sweating from the strain of using magic he hadn't used in a long time, Papyrus thought as Frisk and Derick helped clear the rest of the snow. The shield eventually collapsed and they were able to get at Asriel.

"I'm calling an Ambulance!" Frisk said, after Papyrus confirmed that Asriel was still alive.

* * *

Asriel felt tired. He was hot and sweaty from the magic he'd used. He hadn't used magic that powerful since...since he had had that fight with Frisk so many years ago...

Frisk. If he died now, he'd never see Frisk again... As Asriel sunk into unconsciousness, thought about Frisk for a long time. Frisk, he realized, was more important to him than he realized. She was one of the only people that understood him. The only one that could keep him under control when he had a rage moment (Which thankfully were becoming less frequent as time went on). Frisk was his  _friend..._

_I think I love her..._ was the last thought that he had just as Papyrus lifted him effortlessly from the snow-crater and over to the medics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I am taking forever with the plot. I suck at plot writing more than I do tagging. LOL


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 every one! The Plot has officially started I think!  
> Enjoy Frisk feeling sorry for herself lol

Frisk was at Sans and Papyrus's house later on. Her home.

Asriel had no major injuries, just pure exhaustion, according to the medics.

"It seems like he's been containing his magic for a while now," One of the medics had explained as they loaded Asriel into the ambulance, "Which is fine, but if I'm right, he's a Boss Monster?"

Frisk had said yes. "Well then that would explain it. His body can contain a large amount of magic, more than normal. But he needs to release some of it to keep himself in control of his magic."  _That would explain his rage moments then..._  Frisk thought. The medic continued, "But he's probably not used much magic before, right?" Frisk had nodded. The had medic looked a little worried, and continued.

"Then this might be a little harder than I originally thought. He's released a bunch of magic he's stored up since...well whenever the last time he used a bunch of magic before. Being a Boss Monster, he has a lot, but since his body isn't used to using that much magic before, then he will probably be unable to heal himself for a while, not until he wakes up and starts his magic recharging again."

"Wait, why isn't he recharging now?" Frisk had asked. The medic's partner answered.

"Well...I guess you could say his system is in shock right now. Nothing is happening in his SOUL, so nothing can get in. Or out. So it's kinda like he pushed the pause button on his magic. He'll press play again once he wakes up, I guess. I'm no expert on Boss Monster magic, but we have a guy at HQ that is. Don't worry, Miss, I'm sure he'll be fine."

The expert had agreed with the hypothesis of the medics, and simply prescribed a long rest for the time being. Asriel had been brought home by Papyrus, since he was still asleep.

Frisk had stroked Asriel's hair, it was starting to turn gold in the front now, until they got to his house. Asgore and Toriel were there to meet them, and to quickly bring in Asriel to the couch. Asgore was calm the whole time, but Frisk sensed that he was worried. Toriel thanked them for bringing him home, and after a little conversation, they had left. Frisk had been silent on the ride home. Papyrus had comforted her all the way home, and Sans was waiting for them at the door, cracking a pun or two in a failed attempt to get Frisk to laugh. She had gone to her room, which was in between Papyrus's and Sans's. 

"Such an idiot..." Frisk said, flopping onto her bed. She plugged in her headphones and cranked up the sound to listen to a song.

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me, for centuries_  
_Just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries..._

Frisk stopped the music. It reminded her too much of Asriel... He could have died, and it was her fault. All her fault. Monster Kid had begged her to go to MinEbott, but she had worried that the new snow might be loose. But Monster Kid had looked so excited, and she remembered how much fun they all had had last year. She had said yes. She had agreed, and endangered them all. She had endangered the one person in life that she felt understood her. Asriel had always been her friend, especially after she had split her SOUL into two. Tears welled up in Frisk's eyes as she recalled the memories...

_"Don't you have anything better to do, Frisk?" Asriel was wiping his eyes. His big eyes blinked at Frisk as she shook her head._

_"Asriel... I'm doing this for you...for Mom and Asgore...for everyone down here..." Frisk made her SOUL appear before her. It glowed faintly in the dark area they were in._

_"Wha...? Frisk what are you-"_

_Determination...determination to live...Determination to give Asriel a chance... To make the people of the underground happy again._

_A surge of power surged through Frisk, and she gasped. "Take this...please..."_

_Her SOUL suddenly started pulsing with red light. Asriel watched in amazement as the slow pulsing increased in speed, and intensity. Frisk's eyes suddenly were filled with a red light, and she gritted her teeth in pain. The pain was excruciating, and it felt like she was being torn apart._

_The light of her SOUL was brighter than ever, and Asriel squinted, and put up a hand  to block the light._

_"Frisk! What are you-?"_

_FOOMMMMM_

Frisk had done what is called a duplication. She had made her SOUL split in half, which required almost all of her DT. The result was her body going into a type of coma. Toriel was able to heal her, but Sans and Dr. Alphys were able to wake her up by injecting her body with leftover liquid DT from the True Lab. Since then, Sans wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure that she was okay. Eventually, Frisk just stayed at Sans's and Papyrus's house. Asriel and Monster Kid had visited her every day for months to keep her company. 

She loved it when Asriel came over. He was so cute in his awkward ways. Then, as time went on, he matured, and became more sure of himself, more....more. She found that appealing at times, especially after she went through her PTSD episodes. Those were becoming less and less frequent, much to Sans and Papyrus's delight. But Frisk felt terrible.

* * *

Frisk didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day. She wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even for Papyrus. She just wanted to be alone. At some point, Frisk had realized that she had SAVED Asriel because she had feelings for him. Not just feelings of friendship. Love. She started crying since then, quietly, into her pillow. She had let the one person that she loved get hurt. How stupid she was.

"......Hi Frisk......It's me.......Napstablook......" Frisk looked up. Napstablook was hovering above her bed in such a way that it looked like he was sitting.

"Blooky...how did you get in here?" Frisk sat up, and wiped her eyes. Napstablook was looking worried, and edged closer to her.

"....Sans and Papyrus called me a little while ago.......they said you were sad.....Thought I might be able to help you........if you want that is....."

Frisk smiled. Napstablook was so kind to her all the time.

"*sniff* Yeah, Blooky. That would be nice of you. I am feeling a little down..."

".....Sans told me what happened.....I felt scared just  _listening_.....you were brave until the end, right? You didn't start crying until, like, right now?...."

Frisk nodded. Napstablook smiled shyly, and then continued. 

".......Then you shouldn't be sad.....you weren't scared until afterwards.....but that's not why you're sad, is it?"

"No, it isn't...Blooky, have you ever accidentally allowed someone to get hurt?"

Napstablook thought for a moment. "....When I first became a ghost, I once was flying around with Mettaton, and we spooked a little monster child. He fell and hurt himself......not bad but still, I felt really bad......why? What did you do?"

Frisk told Napstablook what happened. Napstablook listened the whole time, and never said a word until Frisk said, "And the worst part, Blooky? It's all my fault..."

"No, it isn't Frisk. You couldn't have possibly known that the avalanche would happen, and Asriel is your friend. I've never known you to willingly want to hurt someone, not even while you had your geno moment. You can't blame what happened on yourself since you can't tell the future. Please.....don't hate yourself for a mistake. And besides...." Napstablook started blushing a little, "....You....you like him don't you?"

"Wha-? No! I uh, no!"

"But you were mumbling that you did.....sorry....I shouldn't have eavesdropped......" Napstablook blushed harder, and started to fade away.

"Wait! Blooky...." Frisk sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I do like him...I realized just now that I've always liked him. But now I want to love him...But how can I possibly tell him?"

Napstablook reappeared, and still looked a little embarassed. "Oh.....I thought you did.....but I don't know how relationship things work.......I'm a ghost after all....."

Frisk sighed, and laughed softly. "Of course, Blooky. Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

Napstablook grinned a small smile. "No problem Frisk....I've gotta go now....Mettaton's show is starting in a few minutes.....I don't wanna miss it."

Frisk nodded. She got up, and opened the door for Napstablook, who passed through the doorway, and left through the hall wall. Frisk giggled a little. Things would be ok. Blooky was right, she wasn't wanting to hurt anyone, especially not Asriel...She shook her head. It was no use pouting and hating herself just because of what happened. She took a shakey breath, and went downstairs. 

"FRISK!" Papyrus scooped up Frisk and swung her around in a bear hug as soon as she stepped off the last step.

"heya butterfly, glad to see ya out of your cocoon." Sans said, winking. Frisk laughed. It felt good to laugh after a day of feeling sorry for yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that as shy as Napstablook is, he could be the best friend a human could have. Imagine, he's a friend that you can't hide from, and he feels what you feel cause he used to mope around a lot.... eh? eh?
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and to share this with others!


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk has a meltdown  
> lol   
> enjoy!

The next few days were a little bit of a blur to Frisk. She didn't want to really do much other than the homewThe next few days were a little bit of a blur to Frisk. She didn't want to really do much other than the homework that she had. She wished that Asriel was awake, so that she could get some help on the math, he was pretty good at math, and had to stop herself from texting him on 5 different occasions. This transition was going to be hard. Sighing, Frisk slammed the math book shut.

"Sans, I'm going to Azzy's, okay? I just wanna check up on him..." Sans looked up from the couch. He was reading a book on quantum physics, which Frisk once made the mistake of attempting to read and ended the day with a migraine, and he was taking a few notes here and there. 

"sure kid. you want me to give ya a short cut? would make it faster..."

"No...I think I should probably go alone..."

Papyrus leaned in from the kitchen where he was preparing lunch in his "Kiss the Cook" apron, and said in his usual loud and happy voice, "Be safe Frisk! It's supposed to be a little icy out there today!"

Frisk rolled her eyes dramatically, and promised she would be. Papyrus was such a worry wart at times.

* * *

 

Asgore answered the door when Frisk knocked, and invited her inside. 

"Tori went out for the day, mostly to get a few things in case Asriel gets any worse. I don't think he'll be too bad when he wakes up." Asgore lead Frisk to the door that opened to Asriel's room. Frisk slowly walked into the eerily quiet room.

"I'll leave you to alone for the time being. I'm sure you want to talk to him."

Asriel was still asleep. But Asgore knew that Frisk wanted to talk to Asriel about something. He sensed that Frisk would like having privacy. It was one of the many perks of being a Boss Monster gave you... He turned around and quietly shut the door as Frisk pulled a chair from Asriel's desk up to his bed.

* * *

 

Frisk looked at Asriel's sleeping form. He looked peaceful, despite what he had been through. His head was turned towards Frisk, and his slightly gold bangs were in the way of his face. Frisk gently moved them out of the way to see his face. He looked so at peace....Tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed Asriel's hand, and held it to her face, tears streaking down her face as she hiccuped and sobbed quietly. She closed her eyes.

"Azzy...I'm such an idiot..." she whispered to herself. "I'm so...*hic* sorry...I should have said no to M.K. when he *hic* asked to go....he looked so excited and...I'm...so...so..sor...sorry..." She buried her face into the blanket and just laid there for a moment hiccuping and apologizing to Asriel. 

She still was holding on to Asriel's hand, when she felt it twitch slightly. Frisk's heart skipped a beat and she jerked upward. Asriel's head moved slightly away from Frisk.

"Mmmm.....wha-?" His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up slowly. Frisk gasped, and couldn't contain herself anymore.

"AZZY! YOU'RE OKAY!" She jumped and trapped Asriel in a hug. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. Asriel was surprised, and a little confused. 

"Frisk? What are you doing here? What happened?" When Frisk pulled herself together and looked up at Asriel's face, she saw that he was feeling awkward.

"S-sorry Azzy, it's jsut that...I thought you'd die after the avalanche..."

Asriel suddenly remembered all that happened. "Oh...damn, I guess I really did give you a scare then."

Frisk sat on the side of the bed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Yeah...especially Toriel...She wouldn't leave your side for days just to try to heal you, which by the way you should start doing that now..."

Asriel paused for a moment, and his SOUL appeared before him. It was an upside-down heart that was white. A statistic of his HP and MG(magic) appeared. 

HP 20/200

MG 10/800

"Oh shit, yeah I guess so. I didn't even mean to let that much magic out. How did 90% of my magic drain just from a simple shield?"

The doctor at the hospital had actually explained that to Frisk, Toriel and Asgore. Frisk repeated what the doctor had said.

"When a Boss Monster isn't conditioned to use massive amounts of their magic at once, then their body goes into a kind of hibernation until they have enough magic to start healing their bodies. It takes a large amount of magic to do this. It's a natural instinct most Boss Monsters have. The magic will increase again after the healing process. At least," Frisk added, "That's what the doctor said..."

Asriel raised an eyebrow and stared at Frisk for a moment. "Ok then, Dr. Frisk. Anything you say. Back off for a moment, don't wanna accidentally heal you when I start, ok?"

Frisk nodded, and eagerly backed a little away from Asriel's bed.

"Ok..."Asriel focused hard for a moment. He told the magic left in his body to heal himself.  _Heal...heal..._ Green energy swirled violently around Asriel for a moment, and the HP stats soared back up to 190/200. After the healing magic stopped, the stats and his SOUL vanished, but Frisk could tell that his magic was coming back, if slowly. He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading all!   
> Remember to leave a comment and share with friends!


	5. Life Goes On...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry guys! I've been busy with college crap, summer cleaning and my grad party! Don't worry, I think this'll be good. Short but good.

The next few days were rather slow for Asriel. He kept wanting to go out and maybe go to the gym, something to move around. His room felt cramped, even though it was actually very big. The doctor said that even though his health was 100% again, that didn't mean that his body was necessarily ready to move around again. This dismayed Asriel. On the plus side, everyone kept him company almost all day every day. Monster Kid and Frisk were the most common people, next to Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton (who came  _without_ the paparazzi much to his relief). When people were busy or couldn't leave their house right at the moment, Asriel would text his buds, jam out to FOB, Imagine Dragons, and David Bowie _(Author's Note: RIP David!)._ Eventually, he got the okay from the doctor to leave the house.

"Just don't try to exert yourself too much, and you'll be fine by next week." Asriel had readily agreed, anxious to get out. 

 

To celebrate, Frisk and Monster Kid met Asriel at Grillby's for a few hot chocolates. Asriel came into Grillby's from outside, which was snowing pretty decently. For now. It was not uncommon for a light snow to turn the tides and become a mini-blizzard in a few hours. But Alphys had been able to enhance Newer Home's weather prediction by 50% and almost always was able to predict these changes.

"Here's to a good recovery," Frisk said, carefully lifting her mug up. Asriel chuckled, and sat down in the bar stool next to Frisk. Grillby seemed to read his mind, and set a mug of steaming wonder in front of him...with a straw in it. Monster Kid had a similar set up, since he has no hands. 

Asriel clinked his mug carefully to Frisk's and Monster Kid's. "Doc says that I just need to keep from exerting activities. That's better than staying at home all day."

Monster Kid agreed, a little calmer than usual. Asriel asked if he was ok.

"Wha-? Oh, I'm fine. I just had a weird feeling all of a sudden." Frisk turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Whatcha mean, M.K?" 

Monster Kid shrugged, as best as one can when they don't have arms, and simply said, "It was kinda like...like...someone was about to fall and I was there and couldn't catch them or something..."

It was Asriel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Fall? Who?"

Monster Kid jerked upright and clarity shown in his eyes. 

"Frisk.." he said in a quiet voice.

".......perhaps he is sensing that Frisk is about to have a PTSD episode soon?" Grillby said, stopping cleaning for a moment.

Frisk shrugged. She hadn't had one in over a month. But the doctor said that she was going to still have them. 

Asriel realized that he felt the exact same way. Someone was about to fall and he couldn't help them. But unlike Monster Kid, who's SOUL's magic was tuned to Frisk's own SOUL magic, Asriel felt more. Being a boss monster, he could sense more into the magic of one's SOUL. Frisk's was easy since they were friends. 

"Frisk, maybe we should head home...I'm getting a vibe too..." Frisk agreed. If she was going to have a moment, then she'd better have it at home, where Sans and Papyrus could help. She got up, and headed quickly for the door. Asriel and Monster Kid followed. 

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Grilby. I'll pay later, okay?" Asriel called back over his shoulder. 

Grillby merely nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading, and thank you for Kudos (especially those random guests who keep leaving me them) and comments! I will always respond to them ;0{)


	6. The Inevitable Happens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As ominously as the last chapter ended, the inevitable happens. This will be a short chapter, because I am working on freaking school work (bleh) and also remember to leave comments, leave kudos, and share with your buds!!

Asriel and Monster Kid were both worried, and that made Frisk antsy. 

She didn't understand fully what Azzy and M. K were talking about, and was feeling just fine. 

Just fine.

...

She refused to get into Asriel's car in a hurry. 

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna die from the cold..." But she complied anyway. Monster Kid had to run home, but said that Frisk had to call him as soon as she got home. 

As Asriel pulled out of Grillby's parking lot, Frisk turned, face confused and starting to look scared. Asriel had a strange look of determination in his eye, something Frisk was not used to seeing in him. Ususally that was reserved for her. 

But something told her in her mind  _be ready...be ready for it..._  

 _Ready for what?_ She had questioned herself.  _Oh God...not now... not that of all things..._

She felt the prickle of fear and unwanted anticipation sweep across her body. A PTSD episode? Again, and so soon... Not what she wanted to deal with on winter break. 

She didn't want to worry anyone, especially Azzy, Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Mettaton, Blooky, and everyone else. Every time, Sans would worry himself sick (not a pretty sight) and Papyrus would be constantly making Sans calm down. Toriel and Asgore would visit frequently, as would Azzy. Monster Kid and everyone else would stick around quite often during these times. 

But this one was going to be...different...she could feel it in her bones. 

Asriel was carefully driving down the last street to Frisk's house, as the memories started pouring in, unwanted. That was how it always started; first the memories, then the feeling, then the adrenaline and the fear, the pain, the wave of agony from dying 36 times. It would go on for what seemed forever. And Frisk hated it.

Asriel parked quickly, sensing Frisk's uncomfortable situation, and managed to get her out of the car. 

"Azzy," Frisk asked, her eyes starting to glaze over in anticipation of the pain and mass feeling, "Am I a good person?"

Asriel raised an eyebrow, and hurried her to the door. "Of course you are, Frisk. You're my friend. You wouldn't be otherwise... why?"

Frisk, was just at the door, Sans opening it as her SOUL appeared before her.

"Please, Azzy. Tell me the truth...Am I a good person? Have I done nothing wrong in my life?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, Sans rushing out with Papyrus behind him.

Asriel knelt down, and brushed the tears away. "I can't judge you for what you have and have not done. But I can tell you this; I am and always will be your friend, no matter what you've done."

"E-e-even if I-i-i-I killed everyone once?" Frisk's SOUL pulsated once, and then began to glow. A faint ringing sound emanated from it. 

Asriel was never sure why he did it. Maybe it was magic; strong enough to get to him. Maybe it was the desperation he sensed in her.

He hugged Frisk tight just as Sans and Papyrus got close.

"Yes." He said, and linked his SOUL to hers. He wanted to feel what she felt, to be able to sooth the pain. 

He loved her. And he'd do anything to help her. He felt both himself and Frisk collapse onto the snowy ground.

Sans and Papyrus were yelling something at him, but Asriel couldn't hear. Nor did he care.

Frisk was in trouble, and he was going to help.

Even if it meant going through hell and back.


	7. TEST CHAPTER (WARNING NOT LEGIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this chapter seriously.   
> I have an idea for the plot, but I need to have y'all to give me the green light.

_Author's Note: In case you didn't read the chapter notes, this is not an official chapter. It is a test, and I want anyone reading this to give me thumbs up or down. Be critical, I don't care, give suggestions, anything. I like to have you opinions in my inbox lol. Enjoy your fandom test chapter of_ Winter Break in Newer Home.

_So all of you fangirls and fanboys enjoy. Just DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS PART OF THE OFFICIAL PLOT._

 

 

So here's my idea:

  1. This will be the biggest purple nurple plot twist ever just to warn you
  2. What if Frisk'd PTSD episodes are actually a result of having a neutral Chara inside her head?



Okokok, hold on, I know what you all are thinking. I've been on Tumblr long enough to see what you all think. (Yes, I'm talking to all of you  _OMG SHIPPING TIME_ crazies.)

 

This will be an accident, not an evil Chara (which I personally have reason to believe that she's not evil, even during the Geno route) trying to make Frisk's life harder like that one fanfic comic on Tumblr or Devianart that I found that's actually really popular. (Ummm.... I think it's the one were  Frisk split her SOUL with Asriel to help him live, and then Chara posses her and keeps making her almost kill everyone, and keeps having obnoxious flashbacks.)

Anyway... back to the point; Would that be an ok thing to have? Or should there be an outside source that's evil (Besides Chara).


	8. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This an apology from me

Hello all

Let's face the facts; school sucks.

And it keeps me from my writing.

Which is the petty excuse I have for not writing. I will write more. In fact, soon after this goes up, I should put up another chapter. A real one. 

Which will make waaaay more sense logically than what I orignally was doing. 

But making Azzy freak out when he gets that feeling, which is, to quote a wise man "More than a feeling" (sorry I'm a terrible person) was kinda fun.

Get ready for this to take a sharp left turn and get serious. Kind of like how Harry Potter went from crybaby little kid to suddenly he's fighting the living embodiment of all evil and survives it. Twice. 

BTW the two movies were unnecessary!

Anyway, there I tore myself away from finals for a second to relax and not die from stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the Plot starts in a few chapters. I like to start stories with a chapter to show the reader how the setting, mood of characters and et cetera is. Please tell your friends about this if you want! (I hope I don't get in trouble with the mentioning of FOB...)


End file.
